


It Happened Again

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [48]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, but only in the sense that they would have had to have died for these to be first meetings again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 4: CapsShip/Character: Nanase Haruka/Matsuoka Rin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura EijunFandom: Free!, Haikyuu!!, KnB, Daiya no AceMajor Tags: None (fill can imply character death but nothing graphic please)Additional Tags: AUs encouraged (soulmates, reincarnation etc)Do Not Wants: unrequited lovePrompt:Orihime : "Ohhh... I wish I could live life 5 times over! Then, I'd be born in 5 different cities, I'd stuff myself full with different delicious things 5 times each, I'd have 5 different jobs.. And then for those 5 times... I'd fall in love with the same person."Source: Bleach (manga)





	It Happened Again

They say that true love never dies  
That you will always find your way back to those you love  
Because love extends beyond your own lifetime

It started simply  
He was minding his business  
Doing nothing of importance  
And he saw her there with her pink hair  
And a new feeling stirred in his chest  
They would live happily ever after

It happened again  
She was walking on her path  
And a low voice caught her attention (again)  
She almost felt like she had already heard this voice  
And she felt an almost familiar feeling in her chest  
They would live happily ever after

It happened again  
He said something outlandish  
Which made her laugh (again)  
He had never heard her laugh before  
But her laugh sounded like a song he already knew  
They would live happily ever after

It happened again  
She met a stranger with eyes unlike any she had seen before  
But something about them felt like home  
Something familiar   
Something she was meant to find (again)  
They would live happily ever after

It happened again  
He saw her smile  
And it was like he found something he didn’t even know he was looking for  
As if everything he did would always lead to her  
A calm came over him  
Because he found her (again)

It happened again  
And again  
And again


End file.
